


Bond over a burn

by Milka_Moo



Series: Bond over a burn [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Implied budding feelings, Multi, Poly doesn't mean everyone is dating everyone, Polyamory, relationships take work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/Milka_Moo
Summary: Amethyst can't stand to be in the same place as her Girlfriend's girlfriend, but who know a bad habit of smoking could help the two see each other a little better.





	

“I’ll be back. Getting some fresh air…” Amethyst said as she stepped outside of the barn-turned house. She shut the door behind her and rummaged through her pockets before finding a battered pack of cigarettes in her jacket. She took a few more steps, making sure to she was clear of the doors before she lit the cigarette she had extracted. She knew if Peridot came outside and saw her smoking she’d be furious but at that particular moment she didn’t care.

Inhaling she felt the familiar burn of tobacco and paper on the back of her throat; she held it for a second before exhaling, watching her cloud float up into the starry night sky. She repeated this a few times before sighing, normally the night sky was relaxing but tonight she just couldn’t enjoy it’s beauty. Her thoughts kept going back to Barn, or more importantly the two people in there her girlfriend Peridot and Lapis, her girlfriend’s girlfriend. Her imagination assaulted her with images of the two kissing, of them having sex, and finally Peridot deciding she’d rather only date Lapis. Amethyst resisted the urge to flick her butt and go back inside to confirm her fears, mostly because seeing Lapis and Peridot together made her skin crawl and a small part because she knew her ideas about Peridot leaving her were just insecurities. Instead she pulled out another cig and lit it before she decided to sit on the ground. She heard the barn door opened but pretended not to notice.

She heard someone move to stand behind her, but after a few moments in silence, Amethyst finally spoke. “I know you’re there Peri, and I’m not putting out m-”

Amethyst went silent as she heard the familiar sound of a lighter being struck. Frowning she turned around only to quickly look forward again. She rearranged her face before looking back and Lapis, her expression cool and calm.

“Yo.” Was all Lapis said before taking a drag of her lit cig, when she let out a cloud of smoke Amethyst caught the smell of cloves.

They smoked in silence for what felt like hours but could have only possibly been minutes. Amethyst was the first to finish, grinding out the butt she stood up and dusted herself off. She gave a small nod to Lapis before heading for the barn doors.

“...” Lapis made a loud sigh before going silent again, causing Amethyst to cast a look back over her shoulder.

“What?”

“This is a pain.” 

“What the hell?” Amethyst spun around to face Lapis clenching her fist, “Seriously dude the fuck is your problem?”

Lapis looked at the shorter woman and snorted before rolling her eyes. “I don’t have a problem, well besides having to be out here when I could be inside.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, you’re pissing me off with this cryptic shit.”

“I’m sure me just being here with our girlfriend pisses you off.”

Amethyst opened her mouth to shot back a nasty comment but found herself unable to say anything, Lapis’ words had deflated her irritation and reminded her off the true reason she’d left the barn earlier. Trying to stubbornly hold onto her anger she marched over to Lapis and glared at her.

“So I’m right.” Lapis gave a dry little laugh before taking a puff. “You’re so easy to read just like my ex, you remind me of her.”

Amethyst remained silent. She didn’t want to admit anything to Lapis, nor did she want to ask her about her ex, though if she was truly honest she was curious. Instead she reached into her pocket and pulled her pack before taking a cig. Lighting it she inhaled before exhaling the smoke in Lapis’ direction.

“Just like my ex….” Lapis said rolling her eyes. She stared down at Amethyst, her mane of purple hair reminded her of her ex’s bleached hair in volume and similarity of style. Sighing Lapis dropped her spent cig before placing a new one in her mouth. “Peridot sent me out here, because she wants us to get along.”

“Fat chance of that happening.”

“That’s what I told her, that you’d never want to get along with me.”

“Me not wanting to get along with you, that’s bullshit.”

“Is it, who’s the one being all aggressive right now?”

“Whatever. So what do you want then?” Amethyst questioned Lapis, if she felt that they wouldn't get along why bother.

“I don’t know, Peridot asked me to try and you know how she gets.”

“Yeah a total brat.” Amethyst said pulling from her cig.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black.” Lapis snorted.

“What…” Amethyst looked confused.

“Nevermind.” Lapis found herself smiling faintly, Amethyst did have some of her ex’s traits.

“I don’t get it, what does a pot have to do with a kettle….”

“It just means you’re one to talk.” Lapis said before taking a long drag of her cigarette

“But why would a pot..” Amethyst scratched her head as she tried to figure out the secret meaning behind Lapis’ phrase. Lapis laughed before she set quietly and watched Amethyst struggle with her thoughts. Sighing Amethyst finally gave up, all her frustrations over the Lapis situation had been forgotten. “I give up.”

“I think I can see why Peridot loves you.” Lapis said with a smirk.

“Peridot loves…. Me?” 

“She talks about you all the time when we’re alone. About how funny you are, strong, brutally honest at times.”

Amethyst blushed hearing this for first time. “ She... mentions you too, about how cool you are. She constantly tells me how beautiful you are, it makes me jealous most times.

It was Lapis’ turn to blush as she spoke. “She called me beautiful….. I’m not though….”

“Yeah you are.” Amethyst went quiet realising what she’d just said.

Lapis shook her head, “You’re way better looking than me.”

They both went silent, neither paid attention to their cigs as they slowly smoldered away. Amethyst looked at Lapis and then away, not sure what to say next. Lapis opened her mouth and shut it several times, unsure what to say or do, at least, she thought to herself, they weren’t awkward because of jealousy now. Amethyst hissed as she dropped her cig which had gotten low enough to burn her, snapping Lapis out of her thoughts.  
“You okay?” Lapis asked reaching for Amethyst hand to check it.

“I-”

“Lazuli what are you doing with Ame’s hand! Oh my stars are you two dating now too!?!” Peridot said suddenly startling the two, she’d come out to check on them because she’d been worried. Her smile quickly faded as she caught lingering smell of smoke. “Smoking is gross you two,”

Amethyst and Lapis pulled away from each other before looking back at Peridot, both with expressions mixed between embarrassment and annoyance.

“We were just heading in and we’re not dating, we were just talking like you wanted.” Lapis said being the first to recover.

“Yeah.” Amethyst said with a nod.

“I’m glad you two are getting along better.” Peridot said moving to grab both of her girlfriends in an embrace. They both returned the embrace not daring to look at each other, the awkwardness of their shaky attempt at bonding still around them, like their butts that littered the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I'm a huge Lapamedot shipper, but I also feel that Lapis and Amethyst probably wouldn't start off dating, and this is just kind of my headcanon on how that spark may have been lit so to speak.


End file.
